There are numerous example of the need to support one object in relation to another. Some of these examples are: supporting a keyboard rest relative to a desktop; supporting a display mount for mounting a display unit relative to a structure, such as a wall or a desk; and supporting a storage rack or a work platform relative to a structure.
In the case of keyboard rests it is desirable to be able to move the rest from a stowed position under the desktop to an operational position. Additionally it is desirable to adjust the operational position according to the ergonomic needs of the individual user. However existing rests have limited adjustability.
In the case of display mounts it is desirable to move the position of the display unit to provide a desired viewing position and viewing angle, but current support mechanisms have limited degrees of freedom to move the mount.
The present invention seeks to provide a new support mechanism with a greater freedom to move the object being supported.